Suspension of Disbelief: Vampire Ball
by AngieB628
Summary: Jane begrudgingly invites Maura to an annual event that will not only open her eyes to her new reality, but also to her everyday life as well.


**Well, here we are. I've had so many readers requesting a look into this part of my story, I felt compelled to comply. So here we go…I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know!**

Jane held her hand out to Maura and carefully helped her out of the bobbing gondola as the gondolier kept the boat steady, deftly fighting the current of the Grand Canal, the sun slowly setting over the horizon.

Maura smiled, taking her hand and cocking her eyebrow at Jane, stepping onto _somewhat_ dry land for the first time in almost three days, her other hand holding her shoes tightly.

"Thank you." She said wryly to Jane, stepping into the cool shallow three inch deep water that covered the ancient bricks, looking back at the young gentleman commandeering his craft.

"_Grazie, signore. Buonasera!"_

Before backing the boat away from the dock swiftly, apparently with other pressing fares awaiting him, the handsome young man closed his eyes and nodded once but didn't speak, tipping his straw hat coolly.

It was something that Maura had begrudgingly grown accustomed to after all these months.

One of the _many_ things that she was acclimating to actually...strangers seeming to know who she was and unnervingly giving her respect and reverence that she didn't feel she had earned or deserved.

It had been almost a quarter year since her life had changed dramatically. Almost a quarter year since her human life mattered no more...a quarter year since her _hybrid_ life began.

Thus far, it was low on the list of new experiences that she had to adjust to.

The hardest was time...or more precisely, how it didn't seem to matter.

Time.

Time somehow, incredibly, meant nothing to her anymore. She was working on that adjustment most of all. She had realized early on that it was going to be harder than she thought, a human's life based completely upon it. She also knew that this adjustment would eventually take care of itself.

There was no other option. She wasn't going to age or die. And that was the essence of time to a normal human being, after all...wasn't it?

But presently, between the many new adjustments, strangers knowing who she was and treating her as if they did was the adjustment that she had to deal with most often.

The fact that she _had_ to deal with it on a day to day basis, was at times, unsteadying.

Maura had always been a very private person, nothing in her life ever lending itself to any scrutiny.

This sudden newfound notoriety unnerved her.

Jane had tried to explain the first time Maura asked.

The conversation didn't go quite how either of them expected.

R&I R&I R&I

'_How did she know you? And me?" Maura asked, eyes focused on the detective as she walked slightly ahead, her ponytail bobbing with her gait. 'I've never seen her before in my life.'_

_Maura was referring to the cashier at the restaurant where they'd just eaten breakfast...or more accurately, where Maura had just eaten breakfast._

_Jane didn't eat. She had rarely eaten since Maura's transformation. Only on several occasions had she indulged Maura, joining her in a human meal, eager to please her new life partner._

_The Sentinel didn't eat human food for a reason. It came out exactly as it went in...and usually within several hours. It wasn't painful in any way, but similar to the human digestive system, her body worked quickly to purge itself of what it considered to be foreign and unnecessary. _

_She had explained this to Maura early on, telling her that she didn't mind eating with her, but they had to make sure that she was near a bathroom not long after. The whole process might take forty-five minutes and no longer than three hours depending on the food eaten._

_Maura, being the inquisitive scientist that she was, of course, wanted to see the results, peering objectively into the toilet after a recent meal. The contents of the bowl basically looked like someone had chewed up food and poured it in. No smell and no break down of any of it. The fact that it had travelled through Jane's entire 'digestive' tract and still remained entirely intact and easily discernible amazed and intrigued the doctor._

_Jane had stood aside and smiled, watching Maura internally analyze and asses, eyes full of love for her curious doctor, before she had flushed the toilet, closing the lid and, in essence, the subject._

_Now, Maura knew why Jane didn't eat human food...because...basically, it was a waste of human food._

_Jane responded to Maura's question._

'_What? _Who _knew me?' Jane asked absentmindedly, more concerned with the traffic than the question._

_Jane looked back at Maura as they crossed the street, the mid-afternoon traffic heavy in front of the BPD Headquarters building. Jane was vigilant in keeping her lover safe, eyes ever wary, surveying more than just the traffic._

_Maura followed Jane, allowing herself to be led even though she was perfectly capable of crossing the street alone. It had become a new pattern that they had fallen into as of late. She was trying to adjust to Jane's sudden overwhelming sense of protectiveness. _

_It was something that she would address aggressively at a later date, but now she just let it go, her need to know why so many people knew who they both were taking precedent._

_She knew Jane was well known. After all, this was her territory and had been for many, many years. But her own new celebrity was sometimes throwing her off._

_She slowly began to realize that it would interfere with her everyday life, but she didn't want it to start to affect her job._

_She'd worked long and hard to get where she was career-wise, the Council's influence be damned._

_A horn honked several blocks away and it rang through both of their ears as if it were right in front of them. _

_Maura instinctively dampened the sound quickly, just as she was doing with all of the others that were now invading her ears regularly._

_Also, just as she was doing with all of the human thoughts that sometimes arbitrarily floated through her mind, usually when she was either tired or the emotion behind them was particularly heartfelt or urgent._

_She had recently reached out to a woman sitting next to her at a medical conference who was internally contemplating suicide, slipping an anonymous note under her hotel room door wishing her only the best and including the telephone number for the Suicide Prevention Hotline._

_The doctor was adjusting to her new mental abilities much easier and more quickly than they both were expecting, doing her best to not invade privacy but realizing that sometimes it was unavoidable._

_She grabbed Jane's hand as they stood safely in front of the Precinct, stopping her from going in, her eyes wide and her jaw set._

_She looked around quickly before leaning in to speak to Jane._

_Jane leaned in to listen to her, even though now they both knew that each of their hearing was the equivalent of owning a thousand pairs of ears._

_Maura did it out of habit._

_Jane did it to please Maura._

'_How does she know you, Jane? And how do so many people seem to know who I am, as well?" Maura repeated quietly. There was no jealousy or malice in her question...only curiosity._

_Jane pulled her discreetly closer to the building, walking her up the steps to the entrance and then off to the side._

'_People know me, Maura. Now, they know you. It's inevitable. We are bonded. It's part of the process.'_

_She looked around before whispering conspiratorially._

'_The Council made you...and they entrusted you with me. I'm not going to disappoint them.' She smiled, holding Maura's beautiful hazel-green eyes. 'Or you.'_

_Jane laughed quietly, still unsure of Maura's powers or her own place in helping to hone them, but confident in her love for her new life partner._

_She leaned in closer, reaching out and curling her forefinger around Maura's, squeezing confidently._

_Jane had misinterpreted Maura's questioning and her motive._

'_Only you are mine and I am only yours. Eliminate jealousy from your emotional repertoire. You don't need it anymore.'_

_Maura stood up straight, wanting only to clarify._

'_I know that, Jane. That's not why I'm asking. It just seems that a _lot _of people know me now.'_

_Jane had smiled at her, eyes glinting._

'_Yes, they do. And they should. You are only the most badass thing to happen to this territory since...well...since me!'_

_Jane had laughed nonchalantly, but Maura felt the slight change in her demeanor._

_People _did _know her now. It was one of the many lessons that she was learning._

_She, at that moment, realized it reluctantly and slowly...but she also knew she would have to accept it wholly eventually, so Maura being Maura, sooner begun meant sooner done. _

_But, Maura being Maura, meant she still had to protest with a bit of moxie._

'_Well, I don't like it. It's intrusive and, quite frankly, rude.'_

_Jane smiled widely, eyes filled with a bit of mischief and a lot of love. She leaned and spoke softly into Maura's ear, before kissing it gently._

'_Face it. You're famous now, Maur. I'm just your bodyguard.'_

_Maura had pulled back, eyes wide, incensed by Jane's words and also by her sudden acceptance of her perceived role in her own life._

'_Jane! Stop!' She said between gritted teeth, still very aware of the people entering and exiting the building near them._

_She looked around before taking Jane's hand firmly and leading her away from the entrance. Satisfied that they were out of earshot, she leaned in and found Jane's eyes, her own beginning to glow amber._

'_You are NOT my bodyguard! And don't you ever say that again! It's offensive...and it cheapens our relationship!'_

_Jane dropped the smile immediately, feeling the intense emotion pulsing off of her doctor._

_She looked down briefly, gathering herself, before looking back up into Maura's eyes, her own now glowing ice blue._

'_I'm so sorry, Maura. That came out wrong. I promise you that I wasn't trying to cheapen what we have. I mean it. It's not who we are together...or what we share.'_

_She reached out and touched Maura's chin with her forefinger, smiling softly._

_Maura felt a sudden sense of _deja vu _rush through her, feeling as if they'd shared a similar physical moment together before somewhere else, but the roles reversed. It passed quickly._

_Jane continued._

'_You not only mean the world to me, but you ARE the world to me.' The vampire whispered fervently. 'And that has absolutely NOTHING to do with the Council and EVERYTHING to do with the fact that I love you.'_

_She paused taking an unnecessary deep breath, breathing at all only because she knew it made Maura more comfortable._

'_Do you believe me, Maura?'_

_Maura, still slightly angry but feeling Jane's sincerity, reached up and took Jane's hand, nodding._

'_I do.' She smiled, suddenly feeling slightly ashamed of her overreaction. 'And I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. Do you believe _me_?'_

_Jane nodded, taking a deep breath._

'_People know who you are now, baby. It's just how it is. Hell, they might know you better now than they've ever even known me.' She explained with no malice or jealousy of her own.'_

_She added, whispering._

'_The powers that be are just that...the powers that be.'_

_Jane leaned in and kissed Maura quickly and discreetly, aware that they were still standing very near the entrance to both of their workplaces. They had yet to ultimately reveal their relationship to anyone except to the two obvious people who knew already...meaning Korsak and Frost._

_The logistics of two immortals sharing the same workplace and also sharing a life together had yet to be completely worked out between the both of them, especially in such a short time frame._

_Of course, Maura was actively and doggedly attempting to do just that and to Jane's complete delight._

_Surprise, surprise...on both counts._

R&I R&I R&I

Since that conversation, Maura had thrown herself into Jane's intense instruction and did her best to accept her new reality. And a major part of that intense instructions was… now people knew her.

So, as she watched the slick black lacquered gondola disappear down the canal and out of sight and the impeccably dressed gentleman at its helm with it, only his sudden serenade to the enthralled tourists as a remembrance, she turned to Jane.

She laughed at the sight of her newfound _inamorata._

Jane stood smiling goofily, her own shoes in hand and her trousers rolled up to her knees, somehow looking ridiculous and elegant all at the same time, her dark hair cascading haphazardly around her shoulders.

Her eyes were bright and happy.

The brunette, after scanning their surroundings stealthily, quickly returned her eyes to Maura, the doctor observing the way her pupils dilated slightly once their eyes finally met.

She'd become accustomed to this phenomena over the past months, but it still thrilled her more than she could articulate adequately.

Jane smirked, pulling Maura closer, the water covering their feet splashing a bit, Jane's knees suddenly wet with it.

"What are you laughing at, Doctor?"

Maura leaned into her paramour, the remembered sense of romance attached to this place only something she'd ever dreamed of. She'd been here many times, but never with a lover.

"You."

Jane looked affronted, her mouth dropping open dramatically, eyes widening, then her lip curling.

"Remind me again why I agreed to invite you to accompany me to this thing? It can't be because you are soooo gracious."

Maura laughed with her, enjoying the banter.

"You invited me because you had to."

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them and before she could gauge the damage they could possibly do, her mind immediately flying to the last conversation they'd had about this same subject.

The laughter suddenly caught in her throat like a lodged chicken bone, her words an instant regret.

She was choking on them and she hated herself for not only articulating them out loud but for thinking them at all.

Jane was a proud vampire and a respected Sentinel and Maura had just unintentionally reduced her to a lackey in an instant, hundreds of years of work to gain her standing and live up to her birthright suddenly completely erased.

Maura stood open mouthed, eyes wide, inhuman heart hammering in her chest, threatening to kill her...if only it could.

She suddenly wished she could die...and right now...at this woman's feet. She loved her that much.

"Shit." She whispered, quietly. "Jane. I didn't mean that the way it came out."

Jane looked intently into Maura's eyes, the subtle dilation still evident.

She smiled and blinked slowly once, the conversation that they'd shared several weeks ago flitting through both of their minds simultaneously.

"Sure you did. You aren't one to mince words, remember? I honestly don't think you even know _how_ to mince words, Maura."

Maura just stood there silently, realizing that Jane was right.

Tears welled slowly, filling her eyes, falling before she could blink them away.

Jane's heart broke into a thousand pieces. She smiled and took Maura's free hand with her own.

"It's okay, my love." She whispered, once again leaning in as if Maura couldn't hear her, even though she could most likely hear not only the words and thoughts of the hundreds of people around them, but also the thoughts of Jane herself.

It had yet to be established exactly how deep Maura's abilities ran.

But Jane knew that no matter what her new skills were, the doctor would never say or do anything to intentionally hurt another person, least of all, Jane herself.

Jane held no malice. She knew her place in this scenario. She knew that she would fight it at some later date, but not now.

"Maura. I understand. I mean it. _Voglio dire che. _My love. My only love."

Maura stood quietly for a moment, unsure of what to do, her shoes forgotten in her hand, the quiet cacophony of humanity mulling around them.

Jane reached out and traced the doctor's cheek with her thumb, wiping away the tears gently. She leaned in and kissed her softly, her thumb finally settling underneath her chin, her lips lingering.

For Maura, the world fell away. She stood, once again, drowning in her _basherte's _touch, the pull of the bond leaving her almost breathless.

She could sense deeply that Jane felt the same way.

However, this insight had nothing to do with her newfound abilities and everything to do with her own pounding not quite human anymore heart.

R&I R&I R&I

"It's sinking." Jane said, softly looking at their submerged feet, sensing immediately Maura's melancholy.

This old Italian city obviously held a sacred place in the Sentinel's own heart. She was going to miss it when it eventually fell, the rising sea eating it slowly but deliberately and with little fanfare.

"It is." Maura replied quietly, her need to explain and educate still slightly uncontrollable. "Well, not specifically _sinking _so much as the sea is rising around it."

Jane nodded in agreement, smiling at Maura's astute observation, knowing it was true.

They looked at one another and then down at their feet again, a sudden and unexpected pall falling over both of them.

Then Jane wiggled her toes, her toenails now painted a dark maroon. Maura had painted them herself less than two days ago as they made their way into the Mediterranean through the Straits of Gibraltar.

The color was specific for a reason.

Jane playfully kicked the water, lightly splashing Maura's shin, careful to keep it away from her favorite skirt.

Maura snickered and found Jane's eyes again, sadness suddenly replaced with a sense of youthful exuberance that she'd never felt before, her mouth curling upward, her eyebrow rising slyly.

"Hold my shoes." She said proffering a pair of her prized Christian Louboutins out towards Jane, who took them carefully, confused, her own shoes still held in her other hand.

Maura turned around and stooped slightly, holding her hands out at her own hips, her skirt rising slightly up her thighs.

"Jump on." She said to Jane quietly, her voice full of mirth and shenanigans.

Jane's brow furrowed in confusion momentarily, before she understood.

This new playful side of Maura always took her by surprise but pleased her endlessly.

"Are you sure, Doctor?"

"Shut up and get on before I change my mind and leave you here by yourself...Detective."

Jane laughed and reached around Maura's shoulders, crossing her arms around her neck, hopping up and letting Maura carry her, both pair of shoes dangling from her fingers comically.

Maura shifted once, then sure that she held Jane securely in her grasp, asked slyly.

"So...where are we staying? You've been very secretive about it these past few weeks. I think you can point me in the right direction finally…otherwise, I'll drop you into the drink!"

The doctor sidestepped closer to the edge of the bricks that dropped off into the Canal and turned her back to the depths.

Jane pulled herself closer to her lover, delighted that Maura was enjoying herself. She'd seemed to be in such a slump since the change, her humanity hanging on longer than Jane had anticipated...longer than any one of her past turnees…

She had to constantly remind herself that Maura was different.

Maura. Was. Different.

Everything was different this time.

She laughed out loud. "You wouldn't!"

Maura turned her head in the direction of Jane's face over her shoulder and mocked dropping her, releasing her and then pulling her quickly back into her body, her hands cradling Jane's thighs once again.

"Shit! Maura! Your shoes! You're gonna make me drop them!"

"_Where_ are we staying?" Maura asked again, her voice full of sweet uninhibited laughter. "Point!"

Jane leaned in, pulling her arms tighter around Maura's neck, a huge grin on her face, the feeling of being off her feet at her lover's hand once again liberating. She'd never done this with anyone before.

She pointed straight ahead and to the left.

"The Gritti Palace."

Maura smiled.

"See? How hard was that? Now, hold on!"

Jane did...and tight, knowing that she couldn't choke Maura. Even though the doctor still needed to breathe, she could go without oxygen if necessary for hours, maybe even days, without any damage to her brain function.

Maura laughed, imagining the sight they must be presenting.

Then they shot off down the Campo Santa Maria del Giglio towards their hotel, only a slight ripple in their wake, Maura too fast now for the human eye to see.

R&I R&I R&I

"I can't believe we just didn't fly here." Maura said loudly to Jane as she leaned forward and applied her mascara, eyes wide as she concentrated. "It would've saved so much time, you know."

Once satisfied, she leaned back, looking into the large ornate mirror, blinking widely once then twice, capping the cosmetic and placing it back into her toiletry bag. She took out a lipstick, studying its color before grimacing and then replacing it, then taking out another.

Maura was referring to the yacht that Jane had chartered specifically for this trip, forgoing the private plane that would've had them arriving two days earlier.

Jane, who had been dressing in the main bedroom of their suite, walked into the doorway and leaned against the jamb, still fascinated by Maura's makeup ritual.

She had her own, but always allowed Maura first dibs on the bathroom and its main mirror when they'd travelled before, finishing up when the doctor was done. She never felt slighted or pushed aside, enjoying the occasional glimpse into this part of her lover's routine.

"Yes, we could've flown." Jane said, smiling and crossing her arms over her stomach, her white tuxedo shirt still left unbuttoned and untucked, her pants still only halfway zipped. Her bow tie hung untied around her neck.

"But...I wanted this to be special and...romantic. It's our first trip to Italy together. It's my homeland."

Maura turned and smiled at Jane, her eyes traveling from Jane's face and then slowly down her body and back up again. She swallowed loudly and licked her lips unconsciously.

Jane saw it and smiled, pleased. She liked it when Maura wanted her.

"It was." Maura whispered, a slight blush coloring her face, the memory of their lovemaking on the high seas still fresh. "It is."

The honey blonde took a deep breath and then recovered quickly, turning back and leaning into the mirror, uncapping the lipstick, admiring its hue. It was a dark maroon.

It was the same color as Jane's toes and also the same color of her bow tie and cumberbund...the latter the Sentinel still had yet to don, Maura also noticing that she was also not wearing a bra.

"We're going to be late if you don't get a move on."

Jane laughed.

"Maura, this thing is going to last for days and nights. There is no being late."

The doctor turned around and leaned against the vanity, eyes serious, lipstick forgotten momentarily.

Maura was relaxed but nervous.

Jane felt it long before she saw it, their connection reforming slowly over several weeks after Maura's transformation. It wasn't as strong as it had been initially, but it was there.

Jane was glad.

Maura changed the subject, holding up the lipstick.

"What do you think of this? Be honest."

"It's too dark for your complexion." Jane answered immediately, "But if you like it and want to wear it, I'll not object. You'll always be beautiful no matter the shade of your gorgeous lips."

She added sarcastically and with jest.

"And it matches me perfectly." She leaned toward Maura, eyes wide, fingering her bow tie and holding up her foot, wiggling her toes. "Won't they just _loooove_ that!"

Maura rolled her eyes, turning back towards the mirror, twisting the lipstick closed, capping it and shoving it back into her bag.

Jane smiled and walked up behind Maura, standing close but not touching her, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

Jane breathed slowly and just for Maura, her breath brushing over her shoulders.

"Relax, Maur. You are putting entirely too much thought into this. We might be...and I say this with no enthusiasm..._might be_...the topic of conversation for a few minutes. This thing is really just a reason for the Olders to get together and pat each other on the back about the spectacular job they are doing keeping humans in the dark about our existence. While on the other side of the room, the Newers will trade stories about how well they are integrating us with the humans. And then we'll listen to a brief speech by a member of the Council. Then we all drink and bullshit and look at our watches, figuratively speaking, until it's time to make a respectable exit."

Maura turned and looked at Jane, confused at her sudden nonchalance while mentioning the Council. Up to this moment, it had almost been a taboo subject. Even while Maura was coming into herself and asking questions, Jane always deflected or chose to be aloof when it came to talking about the Council itself.

Jane held up her hands.

"That's it! We will be back here in this room before you know it."

Maura was surprised and also taken off guard by the news that a Council member would be at this event. She was suddenly visibly nervous.

"Jane! A Council member is going to be there?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Jane reached up and put her hands on Maura's shoulders, turning her back around, smiling soothingly, then holding her eyes in the mirror.

"Because I didn't want you to do this! Worry for no reason!" Jane said emphatically, squeezing Maura's shoulders.

She then spoke softly but with conviction.

"I promise you it will be fine. It's always fine, Maur. Although, I do have to tell you that tonight will be the first time I might actually enjoy myself. I'm presuming it's probably going to be because of my escort."

Maura took a deep breath, nodding but still unconvinced, her nervousness growing.

Jane leaned closer into Maura and kissed her neck sweetly, softly.

She whispered into her flesh, nipping lightly, her fangs making a quick appearance.

"Trust me. Please."

Maura smiled, grimacing with pleasure at Jane's slight bite. She looked down briefly and then back up into the mirror, her own cavalier hybrid blood taking over.

"Damn...we look good together."

She smiled, applying the lipstick seductively, blotting it and then standing up straight and finding Jane's eyes again.

Jane nodded slowly, a smile forming, fangs on full display, her eyes slowly glowing light blue.

"Yes, we do. Yes. We. Do."

Maura felt her own vampire side beginning to awaken, her own eyes changing, her new fangs dropping.

She took a deep breath and regained control. Now was not the time. They both had obligations.

Maura pushed her butt playfully into Jane's front.

"You need to get dressed. Our water taxi will be here soon. You know how I hate to be late for anything. And yes, I know you said punctuality was not an issue."

Jane realized once again that she would do anything to make Maura happy...no matter what and no questions asked.

She nodded and backed away from Maura, but held her eyes the entire time, her own still glowing.

She briefly gestured to the garment bag that was hanging from the ornate hook on the bathroom wall.

"Let me know when you need help zipping you up."

The doctor had been standing in the bathroom this entire time in her bra and panties, the new black silk hose and garter belt a gift from Jane.

Maura smiled seductively, eyes shining yellow.

"I will. And I'll also let you know when I need help zipping me back down."

R&I R&I R&I

"Where are we going, Jane?" Maura asked, as they sat side by side in the water taxi, however this particular one more comfortable and ornate than Maura had ever seen. "You still haven't told me where the Vampire Ball is being held."

Jane looked at Maura and took her hand, smiling devilishly.

"Not far."

Maura humpfed again, still slightly perturbed that Jane still hadn't revealed their destination, even though she herself had been asking all day and most of the night.

She never liked surprises in the past and now that she was literally not herself anymore, she could even admit that she hated them.

Surprises could be deadly now.

Jane sensed Maura's anxiety and squeezed her hand, turning to face her lover, attempting to distract her.

"How's my tie?" She reached up with her other hand and ran her finger around her collar, shrugging her shoulders, adjusting her tuxedo jacket. "I feel…" she swallowed. "...constricted."

Maura looked at her seriously, understanding what the Sentinel was trying to do.

"Stop fidgeting, Jane." She said, reaching over and moving her hand from her collar and back into her lap.

"You know you can't _feel_ constricted in that sense because you don't breath. Just say what you mean. You _feel_ uncomfortable. And you are trying to distract me."

Maura looked forward again, taking a deep breath, attempting to concentrate on the beautiful scenery, her nerves on edge.

Night had fallen long ago over Venice and the air was cool and brisk. The waves on the Grand Canal were rolling, the moon ironically full, pulling the tides even higher than normal. The lights of the city danced mysteriously over the water, the smell of it more briney than usual.

Jane smiled, studying Maura's profile, her eyes beginning to glow white.

Maura sensed the change in Jane's demeanor and glanced back at her, her own eyes suddenly wide at the change in Jane's.

"Jane! Your eyes!" Maura whispered frantically. "They're changing! People will see!"

Jane leaned closer to her partner, touching her cheek, her smile never wavering.

"Don't worry about my eyes, Maura. It doesn't matter. Where we are going...it just doesn't matter. Relax. You can be yourself."

She leaned in a little closer, their lips almost touching.

"In fact, I'm sure once we get there, that is all you _will_ want to be." She kissed Maura briefly before pulling back to watch as Maura's eyes slowly began to change from hazel to amber.

"And I, for one, cannot wait to see that myself."

R&I R&I R&I

The engine of the taxi began to slow and then idle as the captain maneuvered the craft to its destination.

Maura looked confused.

"Are we here already? We just left the hotel."

Jane stood and held her hand out to Maura.

"Yes, we are here...already."

"Where are we? We just traveled straight across the Canal. There is no possible venue large enough to hold this event anywhere near here!"

Jane stood fast, hand still held out to her lover.

"But there is, Maura. I promise."

Maura looked at Jane's hand and took it gingerly, standing slowly, balancing as the waves gently rocked the vessel.

She took a deep breath.

"Jane. The only building opposite our hotel that could even be considered large enough is…"

Maura stopped and shook her head.

Jane smiled, leading her to the exit of the taxi, stopping just before they left the cab.

"Say it, Maura. Where are we?"

Maura looked at Jane incredulously, still shaking her head slowly.

"Jane...there is no possible way that this...this..._dance_...could possibly be held there! It's a sacred place! It's historic! The Catholic Church would never allow it!" She was flustered and Jane was enjoying it immensely.

Her final attempt at defending her point of view.

"And besides...its closed now! They'll never let us in!"

Jane laughed quietly, amused and enamoured with her lover. She slid open the taxi door and stepped carefully off, once again holding her hand out so that Maura could have something to steady her as she stepped onto solid ground once again, the high tide not reaching this height.

She leaned over, one foot on the boat and the other on dry land, her hand out, waiting patiently.

She whispered to Maura and to Maura it was like she suddenly yelled it at the top of her lungs.

"Where are we?"

Immediately, all of the voices of the people that were there around them invaded her mind. All of the feelings and emotions of those same people invaded her heart. All of the world's vampires and all of their thoughts invaded her brain.

She struggled to focus on Jane, her hand still held out.

Jane whispered again.

"Where are we? Say it, Maura."

Maura shook her head, trying to clear it, not used to so many voices, so many emotions...in her head all at once.

Her mind was very close to being overwhelmed with the enormity of everything, tears welling, feeling as if her ears may burst with the sound of it all, her brain exploding with the enormity of the weight of knowing humanity's questions about everything and all of their worries.

"Jane?"

"Maura...where are we? You have to say it."

"Jane." She whispered, her head feeling as though it might burst like an overripe melon left too long in the sun. "Please tell me what's happening."

Jane's heart ached but her resolve held fast. If Maura couldn't pass this simple test then there would be no hope that she would ever last in the vampire world...no hope at all.

"Where are we, Maura?"

She still held her hand out to Maura and Maura reached out and curled her fingers around it, grasping it soundly.

She whispered quietly.

"Basilica di Santa Maria della Salute."

Instantly, everything fell away.

Not only did the constant underlying jibber jabber that she'd been hearing since the change occurred disappear, but so did the emotional weight of worrying about humanity leave her, as well.

She felt cleansed and free and...new.

And powerful.

She took a deep ragged breath and looked up.

Jane was still standing there, now holding her hand, smiling, her white eyes filled with fire and pride for Maura.

Maura stood up, taking a deep breath, releasing Jane's hand so she could smooth out her dress, her confidence not only returning, but growing.

Jane stepped back onto the dock, smiling slyly and scanning the surrounding area, knowing full well that now the only eyes upon them were the ones that had been invited to this same event.

She was proud of not only Maura but of herself, as well.

They had both passed the test. There were some that thought she couldn't. But she did.

She waited until Maura was ready before she, once again, extended her hand to her destiny, white vampire eyes filled with reverence and pride.

Maura took it and stepped off of the boat, looking around confidently, eyes now glowing bright yellow.

She looked at Jane, smiling.

"I can't wait to see what happens from here. I'm hoping you will give me the tour, of course."

Jane bowed slightly and turned, holding her elbow out.

Maura slid her arm through it, resting her hand on her forearm.

Jane looked around at the people...humans...who were completely unaware of the festival that was going on in their midst. She saw how they looked at Maura and herself as they made their way to the entrance to the Basilica, unknowing of how close to immortality they stood.

Before they entered the Church itself, Jane stopped, turning to Maura, finding her glowing eyes once more.

"You are devastatingly beautiful, you know?"

Maura reached up and adjusted Jane's bow tie.

"So are you."

Jane laughed, leaning in, speaking softly.

"Come one, come all. Who's ready for a Vampire ball?"

Maura laughed with her, leaning in very close to Jane's mouth, whispering before kissing her deeply.

"I am."

**Part two to come shortly! Thanks to all who have followed and favorited me. More thanks to those that have taken the time to leave me a review. They really mean more than you know. All the best, y'all.**


End file.
